Just a Normal Life
by YamiLPFan
Summary: Yet another adventure begins for Ash and Yugi, but this time, they have to conquer...SCHOOL! Ash and the gang must attend Domino High while the Pokémon world is being repaired. Will they be able to pass their classes? And why is Yami so unhappy?
1. Starting the Day

Just a Normal Life Pt 1

September 6th, 2006: 5:30 AM

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Yugi's alarm clock was going off. He tried to ignore it, but Ash, Pikachu and Yami were already up. Pikachu shocked Yugi to get him up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Pikachu, don't do that!"

"Wake up, sleepy head." Yami taunted. "First day of school."

"You sure seem excited for something so boring…" Yugi muttered. "Anyway, we have to get ready. Breakfast will be done-"

"Actually Yugi," Ash interrupted, "you missed breakfast. Your grandpa made pancakes for us at around 5:00."

Yugi stared at them. "You guys woke up at 5:00?!"

"No, we woke up at 4:00."

Yugi sweatdropped. "How? When did you guys go to bed?"

Ash said, "The clock read 3:59."

"YOU SLEPT FOR 1 MINUTE?! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"We're not sure…but anyway, you need to get dressed and eat! We're meeting everyone at 6:15!"

Yugi yawned. "Why so early? The bus doesn't come until 7:02!"

"We know," Yami said, "we just want to do a few things with everybody before school. Oh, and by the way Yugi, you, Ash, Misty, Marik and I have the same schedules."

"Awesome!"

"Pikachu pika pi pi ka pi chu!" /What am I gonna do while you're at school?/

"You'll find something, Pikachu. I'm sure Mr. Mutou will play with you."

The clock now read 6:00. Yugi only had 15 minutes to get ready.

"Hurry up, Yugi. We don't want to be late for the gang."

"Go without me," Yugi muttered. "I'll catch up eventually."

Yami snickered. "Hey Ash, I bet he goes back to sleep and then wakes up at 7:01!"

"Yeah, and then he gets into so much trouble!"

Yugi threw a pillow at Yami. "Shut up! There, I'm done. Let's go!"

So Yami, Yugi and Ash ran over to KaibaCorp. Everyone was waiting for them.

"Finally decided to show up?" Misty asked. "What kept you?"

"Yugi." Ash and Yami said in unison.

"That's always been a quality of Yugi. Keeping others late. So, why are we meeting this early anyway?" Joey asked.

"No reason. Just to hang out before school." Yami said. "So Ash, I hear that you and Misty are boyfriend and girlfriend now. Everything going good between you guys?"

"So far so good," Ash said. "I haven't messed anything up yet."

"You won't mess up. You two were meant to be, and she'll love you no matter how you act. Trust me on this, Ash."

"You're right, Yami! Er…what time is it?"

Kaiba looked at his watch. "Oh no! It's 6:58!"

"What?!" Marik exclaimed. "We'd better get our stuff and get to the bus stop!"

Everyone ran home to get their binders and their books. They all met up again at the bus stop. It was 7:30 when the bus came. Yami, Yugi and Ash sat together. Misty was sitting with Brock and May, Kaiba was with Marik and Tracey, Joey was with Tristan and Téa, Mai was with Mokuba and Serenity, Max was with Jessie and James, and Duke was sitting alone.

"Yugi, is it true that you love Téa?" Ash asked.

Yugi blushed. "Well…yes. But I'm too afraid to tell her. What if she rejects me?"

Yami joined their conversation. "Yugi, if she is the girl you want to be with for the rest of your life, she won't reject you. If she does, then she isn't the girl you should be with. A nice person wouldn't reject their friend."

"Yami, you're right! I'll tell her at lunch!"

"Excellent! And after, tell me how it went."

"Okay!"

The bus arrived at school and everyone got off. Marik, Yami, Yugi, Ash and Misty went to their homeroom. Yami pulled out his schedule said that they had Chorus first.

"It's better than last year's schedule." Yugi said. "But wait, what about everyone else?"

"Yeah, how come they're not with us?" Ash asked.

"That's a good question." Yami replied. "I guess that's just the way it is."

The phone rang in the classroom. The teacher answered it and said that the principal wanted to see Yugi, Ash, Yami, Misty and Marik!

"Yami…what did we do?" Ash asked nervously. "It's only the first day!"

"I don't know, Ash. Let's just go see what he wants."

So they all went down to the principal's office. They walked in and saw the principal. When he saw the gang, he said, "Hi guys. Come on in."

"Hey Ryan." Yami said.

Ash and Misty were shocked. "You guys call your principal by his first name?!" Ash exclaimed.

"We've known Ryan for a while. He doesn't mind." said Yugi.

"So anyway, I bet you're wondering what I want." Ryan said. "All I want is to wish you guys luck. I know that Ash and his friends are new. I'm counting on you three to stick with them. Okay?"

"Sure, Ryan." Yami said for everyone. "You can count on us!"

"I know I can, Yami. I can also count on the rest of the gang. Look at the time! It's 7:25! You guys better get back to homeroom. First period starts in 5 minutes, and I don't want my favorite students to be late on the first day."

"Okay. See ya, Ryan!" they all said.

"Later, guys!"

They all walked back to homeroom. At 7:30, they set off for first period.

To be continued…

Well, here's the start of another adventure for Ash and Yugi. Wonder if they can face the challenges of Domino High. We'll find out soon enough. And if you read this far, then you're wasting valuable reviewing time! So go and review!


	2. First Day Of School

_Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had some major writer's block with this story, and I was working on my novel for NaNoWriMo (I only got about 4,000 words, though...) I was also very busy with school and other things._

* * *

Ash, Yugi, Yami, Misty and Marik were walking to Social Studies. Ash and Misty looked slightly nervous, since both of them haven't been to school since before they started their Pokémon journeys. 

"So Yami, who's our Social Studies teacher this year?" Yugi asked.

Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out the schedule. "Um…we have Mr. Tohashi this year."

"Oh. I hope he's a good teacher. Mr. Stone was terrible last year."

Yami smiled. "Heh, don't remind me. Ash, Misty, you two have been awfully quiet. Is everything okay?"

"When we were in school, the only things we learned about were Pokémon and Kanto." Misty replied. "We don't know anything about what you guys have been learning."

"Kanto? What that?" Marik asked.

"It's the region in the Pokémon world where we came from." Ash said. "There are 3 other regions that are known. They are Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. May and Max are from Hoenn, while Brock, Misty and I are from Kanto."

"Well, I'm sure you guys will be fine. And we'll be here to help you!" Yugi said.

They stopped in front of a room that was numbered 224. Yami looked at the schedule again and said, "We're here."

They walked inside and saw Mr. Tohashi writing on the board. The five of them took seats in the back of the room. Yugi started talking to a boy that was next to him. Ash and Misty began their own conversation. Marik went to the bathroom. Yami just stared at his desk. He was completely silent. Yugi turned around to ask Yami a question and saw that Yami was crying!

"Yami! What's wrong?!" Yugi practically screamed.

Yami looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Yugi. I'm fine."

Yugi stared at Yami. "Something's wrong, Yami. Fess up."

Yami sighed. "Yugi, I told you, it's nothing. Can you just drop it?"

Yugi didn't fail to notice the annoyed tone in Yami's voice. 'What's his problem?' Yugi thought. 'He's never talked to me like that before.'

The bell signaling that second period was beginning rang. Kids who were in the hall talking scurried back inside.

"Okay everyone, class has begun. Please take your seats." Mr. Tohashi said. "I'm just going to take attendance and then we can begin the lesson."

After attendance, Mr. Tohashi said, "Since it's the first day back, we're going to start off easy. We're going to review the last things you learned last year, so in June, you will be ready for the big national test."

"Oh no!" Yugi whispered to Ash. "I forgot that sophomore year is when we take our national tests in all subjects!"

"Yugi? Why are you talking during my class?" Mr. Tohashi asked.

"I was asking Ash if I could borrow a pen." Yugi lied.

"Very well. But on Friday, come to my class prepared! This goes for all of you."

They spent the rest of the lesson reviewing the French Revolution. At 8:17, the bell rang. Everyone got up, collected their things, and walked out.

Misty looked at her agenda. "According to the bell schedule, we have 4 minutes to get to our next class. Yami, what do we have next?"

Yami opened his binder and pulled out his schedule. "Next we have double Science. Oh great, we have Ms. Morris."

"Again?!" Marik replied. "She was so strict last year! And I wasn't exactly her favorite student! When's lunch?"

"Not until 9th period. Come on guys, we have to go to the upper D wing. Right now we're in the upper E wing. It's not far at all."

On the way, Yami couldn't help but notice that Ash and Misty were holding hands and talking. He looked at them, hatred evident in his eyes, but thankfully no one noticed.

"Hey guys!" someone called. It was Joey. He was walking with Jessie, May and Brock.

Yugi, Yami, Ash, Misty and Marik smiled and waved.

"So how's your day going so far?" Ash asked.

"Pretty good. Kind of reminds me of my days at Pokémon Tech." Jessie replied. "What about you guys?"

"It's been pretty good, aside from the fact that we were reminded of the national tests." Yugi said. "Oh, when do you guys have lunch?"

Joey pulled out his schedule. "Um…8th period. I think Téa and Kaiba also have lunch with us. But Serenity, James, Tristan and Duke have it 4th."

"Where are you guys headed?" Misty asked.

"English." Brock answered. "We have it downstairs."

Yami looked at his watch. "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on! We'll see you guys at lunch!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed toward their destinations.

"Oh Yami, Téa's got lunch with us! I'm telling her how I feel then! This is making me so nervous!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami smiled. "Yugi, I'm sure you'll be fine."

The bell rang, and they hurried to Science.

* * *

"That was such a long day!" Ash complained as they headed into the cafeteria. It was 8th period at last, and Yugi, Yami, Ash, Misty and Marik had lunch. 

"It's not over yet, Ash." Yami said. "After this, we've got Chorus, and then we finally get to go home."

Marik walked over to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Let's sit here and wait for the others," he said. They all sat down.

A minute passed, and they saw Jessie, Joey, Téa, May, Brock and Kaiba come into the cafeteria.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Yugi yelled as he waved.

They took notice of this, and walked toward Yugi and the others.

"Hey guys!" Téa said as they sat down. "How's the first day going?"

"Long, boring, the same as every day in school." Marik answered.

"Can we please talk later?" Ash asked in a whiny voice. "I'm starving! Let's eat first, then we can chat."

Everyone agreed, and they went to get on line.

Yami nudged Yugi. "When do you plan on telling her?" he asked.

"After we finish eating. But now that the moment's finally here, I'm having second thoughts about this. What if she doesn't like me back?"

"You'll never know unless you take this chance."

Yugi thought for a moment. "Yami, you're right! As usual, of course. Thanks for believing in me!"

Yami didn't say anything. He looked towards Ash and Misty. Ash had his arm around Misty, and they were talking and laughing. Yami's eyes narrowed in anger. He clenched his fists and muttered something under his breath.

"Yugi, as much as it'll pain you, I honestly hope Téa rejects you," he whispered.

To be continued…

* * *

_Wow! This is not the direction I was originally going to take this story in, but I got some new ideas for it. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Pokémon in this part, but they should be mentioned more in the next part. I'd love some feedback on this._


End file.
